


Hiding Something?

by Katya_Love



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Bad Dirty Talk, Blow Jobs, Butt Plugs, Gentle Sex, M/M, Smut, Somnophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-18 18:15:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21281114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katya_Love/pseuds/Katya_Love
Summary: Brick is woken up in a way he never thought would happen in a million years. He's not complaining.
Relationships: Brick/Mordecai (Borderlands)
Kudos: 38





	Hiding Something?

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing smut in like 5 years. I hope it's not too terribly bad! Enjoy~!

Pandora was always incredibly cold when the sun went down, the nights being just as unbearable as the days. Despite the chill in the air, everything was increasingly hot when Brick woke up, everything but the cold fingers drawing lazy shapes on his hips. Dreads scratching against his bare thighs with each slow, even bob of Mordecai's head, a rumbling groan escaping his lips as Brick looked down at his partner only to meet deep brown eyes staring back at him. His breath caught in his throat, taking a moment to appreciate the sight before him. Mordecai's lips stretched over his cock, the corner just slightly twitched up when their eyes locked, ass in the air from where he lay between Brick's spread legs. Slowly, never losing eye contact, he began to move again, the slow antagonizing pace continuing for only a few thrusts more before he pulled of completely to run his tongue along the underside. Brick groaned, reaching out to nudge at Mordecai's cheek, gently running his hand back to bury it in his dreads. 

"Didn't mean to wake you." There it was, the cocky all-knowing smirk that was always present on his face. A grin that knew exactly what he was doing, getting off on being caught in the act. His hand replacing his mouth barely ghosting over the thick cock in front of him. 

"Bullshit." Brick gritted out, suppressing a groan as skilled fingers pressed into all the right places, not missing the other's smirk grow. He used to have dreams of those fingers, deadly in the streets and in the bedroom, able to bring him to his knees with just a single motion. They were still testing the waters, finding out what was the perfect setting for them, but fuck if Brick didn't wish Mordecai would stay his forever. Too lost in his thought, he had nearly missed Mordecai sliding up his body, straddling his hips for the best leverage to grind their erections together. Brick hissed through his teeth, bringing his free hand up to grip tanned hip tightly no doubt leaving little crescent imprints in his wake. Lithe fingers drifted up his chest, settling on the bed beside his head, Mordecai's chest flush with his own cheeky grin never leaving.

"Falling asleep on me big guy?" Words narrowly missing being cut off as Brick dragged him down for a searing kiss, tugging roughly at the dreads tangled between his fingers to force the other's head back, peppering kisses and bites along the slender column of his neck. 

"Never fall asleep with you in my lap. Distracting." He mumbled between kisses, forcing a moan out of Mordecai who grinds down in retaliation. Thick fingers drifting back to take a handful of boney ass, tips nudging against something nestled between the two cheeks. "Hidin’ somethin' Mordy?" The loud moan answer enough as Brick twisted the plug with two fingers.

"Mierda! Don't twist it!" Attempting to take control again, Mordecai sat up gripping thick shoulders, doing his best to stare intimidatingly down at his partner. "Couldn't sleep and got bored waiting for your ass to wake up." Brick returned the glare with a lopsided smirk of his own, the hand tangled in hair drifting down to join his other hand, kneading the flesh roughly. With one hand, Mordecai dragged his nails down Brick's chest purposefully running over his nipple, watching it bud immediately. He wrapped his hand around both of their cocks, stroking slowly trying his best to keep from moaning at the touch. 

"Fuck, Mordy." Using one hand Brick grasped the plug, tugging on it with each teasing stroke of Mordecai's hand, not allowing it to pop free just enough to tease him. Using one free finger he dragged it around his puckered rim, through the copious amounts of lube gathered around the toy causing a dangerous smirk to flit across Brick's face. "Bet I could fit in next to it, huh?" The words rumbled through his chest, dripping with lust. Mordecai gasped, hand stroking them faster as he rutted against the larger man. 

"No, don’t even think about it pendejo!" What would have normally held a bite to it, was barely breathed out laced with a moan just slightly pressing back against prodding fingers. Brick smirked, nudging a thick finger in next to the plug, watching Mordecai's back arch head going back in a moan. 

"Tight fit." Brick couldn't catch the rambled Spanish that flooded out of Mordecai's mouth as he slowly thrust the toy and his finger into him, being sure to push in as far as he could get before pulling out just as slowly. He always knew when Mordecai was close, could gauge it based on his panting alone, along with the faltering pace of his strokes. 

"Brick! Please! Fuck me already!" The rest of his words drowned out with a loud moan as Brick roughly pulled the plug out, tossing it somewhere in the room. Using what leverage, he could get, Brick flipped them over, nestling Mordecai in the pile of pillows as he nearly bent him in half. Steadily pressing into the smaller man, he watched his face contort from slight discomfort to bliss. He knew Mordecai's hips would be bruised in the morning, always were, but he seemed to like them well enough. They wouldn't last long, he would sure of that, angling his thrusts deep ensuring he'd drag across that one spot that drove Mordecai crazy. 

"Fuck…. I love ya Mordy…. feel so good." It had slipped out, he hadn't meant to say it, was gonna keep it in until the time was right. Guess his brain had other ideas, and by the way Mordecai's eyes widened as he stared at him, the statement had shocked them both. Brick began to slow, face heating up in embarrassment, but two hands on his cheeks made him pause as he was pulled down into a passionate kiss. It was sloppy, sure, but it was deeper and filled with more emotion than any of their other kisses by far.

"I love you too, Brick." It was whispered against his lips, he could feel it just as he heard it, sparking a fire in him urging him to pick up his pace again. Slamming into his spot roughly, lips hardly leaving each other just long enough for Mordecai to call out his name as he came. Brick wasn't too far behind, bracing his arms on either side of Mordecai's body as to not squish him. 

It was quiet for a moment, the sound of their breathing the other thing echoing through the room. Brick's face nuzzled into his neck, Mordecai's hand resting on the back of Brick's shaved head gently running blunt fingers against his scalp, teasing out low hums from the larger man. Mordecai cackled softly, breaking the peaceful silence with a soft grin on his face.

"Can't believe you said that. And in the middle of sex too! Mierda, Brick." He was teasing of course, the gentle edges to his words told Brick as much, pulling a smile to his face that he knew the other could feel. 

"Just came ta me. You said it too." It was Mordecai's turn to hum in affirmation. 

"Would have told you eventually, just didn't think it would be this soon. Guess now was as good a time as any." Brick sat up slightly, so they were face to face, poorly trying to hide his crooked grin.

"Love you Mordy." Mordecai rolled his eyes, leaning up to press a kiss to the scar on his lip followed by a real kiss. 

"Yeah yeah. Love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first part of my 100K Words in November challenge. I will be posting more stories of various types here and on my tumblr! Check it out [here](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/katyalynn)!


End file.
